


Teen Whore

by rickc3k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, True Blood RPF, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Casting Couch, Crossover Pairings, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickc3k/pseuds/rickc3k
Summary: Tyler and the other actors narrate their experiences to get on the series and survive Hollywood
Relationships: Colton Haynes/Steve R McQueen, Dylan O'Brien/Jeff Davis, Dylan O'Brien/Tyler Posey, Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> This is a fictional story, it doesn't mean to imply anything about the true sexualities or any personal knowledge of the private lives of actors from the show Teen Wolf or any other person mentioned in it. It contains depictions of gay sex so please avoid if you don't like it or are under 18.  
> The actions described in this story are in no way encouraged, sanctioned or recommended. It's just fiction!
> 
> I posted this with a different pseud before on Nifty, I wanted to do chapters for the six seasons but so far I'm on season 2, so we'll see...

The beginning

(Tyler P)

It seems that coming out with stories of sexual harassment and abuse is the thing to do these days, so I thought it would be a good time to tell my story, specially now that the show has ended. The funny thing is how all the actors and Hollywood people act like it's a big surprise instead of the norm. Everyone knows and tolerates it... and is part of what the industry is.

It all started the day I auditioned for Teen Wolf, I hoped it could be my big break. I was getting nowhere with small parts here and there, the biggest blow was losing the Twilight casting a couple of years before. This was the third callback, it had to be my chance and I was going to make it!

I arrived at the office and there were a couple of good looking guys waiting their turn. I was nervous but trying to seem confident. The guy before me went inside and came out after a while, wiping his mouth and kind of tearing up. This should have been a warning but I missed it at the time. I was more naive and thought nothing of it.

My turn, finally. I entered the office and shook hands with the producer. He told me his name was Jeff and to take a seat.

After some questions and reading some lines, he said he needed to take some pictures, I knew from reading the script that the part required some shirtless scenes, so I tried to prepare and work out to be pumped.

"Take off your shirt for me", he said. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't need to, but I was also half expecting it, since I had to do the same at previous castings, so I did.

"Nice", he took some pictures of my front and asked me to turn around. "Keeping it tight, I like it". He stepped closer and touched my biceps, I didn't mind it at first.

"Take off your pants".

\- "Uh... why?"

"We might need to shoot some scenes of you in your underpants, we're trying to make a really sexy show for MTV, you know, lots of eye candy".

I kinda wanted to bolt but I also really needed to get the part. I overheard my parents talk about lack of money and I wasn't helping a whole much without getting jobs. If this didn't work out, I would probably need to start waiting tables. Also, in previous auditions I had let other men and women get grabby, it was something that everyone did.

I removed my jeans and he took some more pictures, asking me to pose and show off my bulge and ass. He said it would help the ratings a lot.

"Tyler, I'm feeling really good about your chances, but there's something we need to talk about, have a seat, don't bother getting dressed just yet.. here, let me get you something to drink"

He gave me a bottle of water and I opened it, sitting down.

"So, for you to get this job, I need to know that you're really committed and that you want to do anything you have to do, otherwise you can get up and leave now"

\- "Yeah, of course, but what do you mean by that?"

He sat next to me. "These days, lots of good looking boys and girls are available, but few have talent, which you do..."

"But there are other commitments for a star on my show and you have to be always available"

\- "You mean promoting the show? Like trips and stuff?"

"Well yes, that... you know, socializing, going to parties, talking to executives and investors, entertain them". He touched my thigh and caressed it, I immediately knew what was up.

\- "Woah! Are you trying to say I need to sleep with people?"

"I'm not saying that, but there's a long line of guys, thirsty for fame. I am guessing you can be a star, the question is... how bad do you want it?". His hand was close to my bulge.

\- "I don't think I want it that badly", I said getting up. Suddenly I felt dizzy and I had to sit back down.

"That is fine, Tyler. You're welcome to leave. Just know you will not be welcome to any castings at any of our networks and studios"

\- "You can't do that, I could go to the press and let them know"

"Please, we have control of what makes the news and what doesn't, are you really that naive?"

\- "Ok, I won't say anything but just don't blacklist me, I need to find a job"

"I'm going to give you one more chance, because I like you... Do you want to continue the audition or do you want to leave"

\- "Will I get the part?"

"If you're a really good boy, you will"

I was feeling kind of feverish now, I thought it was the situation, later I figured out the bottle had been laced with something.

\- "What do you want me to do?"

"First take off your undies for me. Make it sexy... Then come and sit on my lap"

I wanted to puke for a moment, but I thought I would just need to go through this once and that would be it. How wrong I would be, but how could I know.

I kind of danced, clumsily and removed my briefs. He smiled and took some pictures.

\- "Wait, don't take pictures now"

"Don't worry, these are just for me"

I sat on his lap and he started gropping my ass and touching me all over. This was what people talked about when they said you felt like a piece of meat.

He started licking my neck and my armpits, I never thought someone would want to do that.

Next thing he put his mouth on mine, I was disgusted but also felt unable to fight. His tongue entered my mouth and he kissed me while touching my asshole with his middle finger. It went on for a while.

"You're a hot piece", he said, making us stand up.

\- "Is that it? Can I go?"

"Are you kidding, I need to get out of my pants, my dick is going to explode"

He made me kneel in front of him and took out his large dick.

"Start sucking, baby"

\- "Please, let me go, I have never done this"

"That makes it so much hotter"

His dick was on my lips and he was pushing. I opened my mouth to try to plead and he immediately started pumping it inside.

\- "Hmmpf"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, kid"

He kept feeding me his dick and made me lick his balls, then his ass.

"Yeah, you got a sweet mouth"

"You're a natural, you were born to suck cock"

"Oh fuck, here it comes, swallow it all!"

He put his hands behind my head to stop me from moving and I felt his dick spurting in my mouth. I had to swallow his cum so I wouldn't suffocate. He finally pulled out and I felt so dirty and used.

"You did good, come sit here"

He pulled me up and made me sit on the couch, he sat next to me and he kissed and groped me for a while, playing with my limp dick.

"Let's see what you taste like", he said and started sucking my dick.

"Not bad, I bet no one has done this to you"

With that he spread my legs and started licking my asshole. I was moaning and feeling horny, it felt weird, shocking but also pleasurable. I tried to close my legs but he was grabbing them forcefully.

After eating my hole for a while he fingered me and kissed me.

"Is this ass really cherry, baby? I want to fuck you so bad, I'm so lucky to be your first"

I was moaning, trying to say no but not really able to fight. He put my feet on his shoulders to open my legs and have full access to my hole.

Then I felt the head of his cock pushing its way in. I tried to scream but his hand was already on my mouth.

My ass felt on fire, I felt every inch going inside until his balls were touching my ass. I had nothing to compare it to, but his cock felt huge, it was like he had shoved a bat inside me.

"Oh wow, you're one of the tightest cunts I've busted, I'm really going to enjoy breeding your ass"

He started long dicking me, sometimes pulling all the way out and penetrating me again and again. It was painful but I felt shockwaves of pleasure when the head of his rubbed my prostate, making me moan.

"Yeah, you're my slut now, do you want my cum baby?"

I was no longer fighting, my own cock was hard and I felt close to cumming, he laughed and fucked me until I exploded.

\- "Uh, uh" was all I could utter.

He scraped the cum from my abs and made me eat it, then stuck his tongue in my mouth again. Then he pulled me down to the carpet, laid me on my back and drilled me even deeply.

"I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to cum!"

He cried out and I felt his cock pulsing inside me, he collapsed on top of me.

"Agh, YES! Cumming inside you, bitch! You're mine!"

"This was a great fuck, you're hired". I passed out.

\---

I woke up after an hour or so, I was still naked on the couch and he was sitting at his desk.

"Morning, sunshine", he said laughing.

\- "Fuck you!"

"What's the matter baby?"

\- "You raped me, I'm going to go to the police"

"Come sit, Tyler", he said with a very serious face. Reluctantly, I put on my underwear and pants and went to sit by his desk.

"You can try that and I might be inconvenienced, might have to get my lawyers, but I assure you I will walk. You, on the other hand, will never get a job in Hollywood, not even waiting tables. I can promise you, you don't want to mess with me"

\- "I'm not afraid!". I said, but I really was.

"So anyway, before you do anything, I meant what I said, you can have the part if you want it, it's the lead and it will be a hit for sure"

I didn't know what to do, I felt ashamed and abused.

"Do you want fame, money? This is it, Ty"

\- "If I say yes... do I have to do this again?"

"Yes, anytime I ask you... Take a look at this spreadsheet, it's a ballpark of what you'll make in the next year"

I never got any main parts before, it was a lot of money for me. I stared at it not believing I was considering it.

\- "I... I accept", I said, looking down.

"Good choice, this is the best decision for everyone"

"I will get the contracts to your house by the end of the week. Now come to daddy and give me a thank you kiss"

And I did... it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan O'Brien's turn on the casting couch

(Tyler P)

The next Friday, I saw a very expensive looking Mercedes pull up to my house. The guy who was driving it was wearing a fancy suit and fit the typical lawyer stereotype. I waited till he knocked on the door, rubbed my hands on my jeans to avoid sweaty palms.

"Hello, my name is Aaron Gottlieb, I'm looking for Tyler Posey"

\- "Hi, yes, that would be me"

"Pleased to meet you, I believe you were expecting me, I have with me some contracts and documentation regarding your employment with my clients"

\- "Yes, yes! Come on in, please!"

We went into the dining room where he opened his briefcase and there were hundreds of pages with notes for signing.

"So take a seat and go through them, read the documents and sign and put your initials where needed, let me know if you have questions"

I started reading them but it was just a lot, after some pages it was a blur, I just pretended to read and signed everything.

"Already done?"

\- "Yeah, I'm excited about starting"

"I can see, that is great"

He put the document back in the briefcase and he then removed his jacket and unzipped his pants, letting out a large cock. I was shocked and couldn't understand.

"Start sucking then"

\- "Excuse me? What the hell? Why are you showing me your dick?"

"Are you dumb or just pretending to be? You just signed all the contracts accepting your new employment"

\- "Yes, as an actor"

"Oh, so you're really dumb then, you didn't read anything, did you?"

\- "I mean, I read most of it..."

"You signed away your body for the next 6 years, so get to work, I need to be downtown by noon"

\- "I... what... no! What the fuck is going on!" He got up and grabbed my arm forcefully.

"Listen to me, you stupid shit, you accepted this job. I am sure that the producer told you what was involved. You better believe that we will enforce the contract you signed."

\- "But... but..."

"Look, you don't want to find out what will happen if you refuse to fulfill your obligations! Now get to work and get me hard because you made me lose my hardon"

\- "My parents can come back any minute!"

"Then you better make it quick!"

Defeated and scared, I kneeled before him and started licking his limp dick.

"You have a cute face and your mouth is hot, Jeff knows how to pick them. I wish I had enough time to fuck your ass, but it will have to wait"

His cock was hard now and I sucked it as best as I could.

"I can see you have little practice, but in a few weeks you will be a pro"

"Look at me while you suck on my cock"

"Nice, lick my balls as well, put each one in your sweet mouth"

"Suck the head again, try to swallow more"

"I'm going to cum soon, I want you to take it all in your mouth and show it to me"

He kept going and then started moaning hard, pumping until my mouth was full of his sperm.

"Show me! Good boy, now eat it"

I swallowed his load and felt disgusted.

"That was great considering you're a beginner. I'll tell the guys you're ok"

"I have to go now, one of the assistants will email you the filming schedule and other appointments they make for you."

With that he left.

\- "Oh my god, what did I do?"

\---

(Dylan O)

I've been sitting in this room for hours, castings are so boring, but I need to persevere if I'm going to become rich and famous. I auditioned already and at first they said I did not fit the look for the lead, which sucked big time. The guy who called me said they had another part, I'm not sure this is a good idea, but we'll see.

I heard from some of the girls that were in the previous audition that these guys were total perverts. It wasn't a big surprise, I heard about this before and a bunch of men and women in other castings were always grabby and would call me a cutie and crap like that. I guess people think I am "pretty". It's been both good and bad growing up. Sure, I would always get my way with teachers and almost everyone, but I was also bullied by jealous assholes. And I can't remember a time where people weren't trying to get into my pants.

Then again, with cute guys my pants seem to come off easily, I chuckle to myself. Sometimes I still think about my first crush, back in Jersey. He was my best friend since elementary school and he was crazy hot to me, when we were 11. We would sleepover in each other's houses and it didn't take long for me to suggest fooling around. I loved making out with him, until the day his parents found us sucking each other's dicks and he was sent to one of those psycho conversion camps and my father moved us to California. I wonder how he's doing now. I couldn't write or call him and he doesn't even have a facebook account.

The assistant wakes me up from my daydream, I'm finally being called into the producer's office.

"Hello Dylan, I apologize for making you wait but we're close to start filming and it's crazy around these parts"

\- "That's ok, I understand, thanks for calling me back"

"So Dylan, I know my director told you we picked someone else for the lead, but there's another part that is almost as important, the best friend"

\- "Yeah, that's what he told me, I hope I'm the right fit"

"Well, you know, that's what I want to find out with you. The best friend is active and smart... and super cute, you seem to fit that description"

(There we go). I think to myself

\- "Why, thank you! I'm glad you think I'm active and smart"

"And super cute"

I giggle, these pervs love that.

"So we need some pictures of you, would you mind?"

\- "Do I have to be ... naked?" I asked jokingly, he almost drools.

"I mean, you don't have to, but if you want to, it's just us in the room"

\- "Just kidding, so where do you want me?"

We take some pictures and I keep being flirty without being obvious.

"Here, have some water". I remembered that the girl said she couldn't remember what happened after she was given a bottle of water to drink, so I just opened it and when he looked the other way I dropped half of it in the plant nearby.

"So tell me about yourself, why do you think you should play this part"

\- "I think it's basically me, you know, I'm witty and quirky, funny and cute"

He was eating it up, I could already see the tent in his pants.

\- "I don't know what is up, though, I'm feeling a bit hot, I might be coming down with something"

"Oh no, do you want to sit on the couch?" He feigned concern.

\- "Yeah, can you help me a bit? I don't want to trip"

He came and basically carried me. He put his hand on my forehead and brought me the half bottle of water.

(Nice try, perv)

\- "Is it too hot suddenly?" I whined.

"Let me help you baby" He started unbuttoning my shirt.

\- "That feels better"

"Maybe you should take off your shoes too"

\- "Yeah, my socks too, can you rub my feet, oh wait, no, I should go home..." I made like I was going to get up.

"Oh no, no, take it easy, if we're going to work together we should be friends, friends help each other"

(Yeah, I'm sure you'd love to help me)

He took off my shoes and socks and started rubbing my feet, yeah, I had this bitch in the bag.

With my best puppy eyes, I told him it was nice of him to help me and put my head on his shoulder.

"You're such a cute boy, how could I not"

I stared at him and he took the bait, his lips were on mine and I was whimpering like a school girl getting her first kiss.

"Oh Dylan, you're such a beautiful angel"

I was fondling him through his pants, touching his hard dick.

\- "This is all new, I don't even know what is happening to me" I lied

"Don't worry, I will be so gentle with you"

He took off his pants and mine, he was on top of me and our dicks were only separated by our undies. He kissed me again and licked my neck and my nipples.

\- "Oh Jeff, that feels so good". I was gagging, I felt so corny.

He almost ripped the briefs off of me and started sucking my dick.

\- "Uh, I... this is wrong, Jeff. I should go"

"I need you, Dylan, don't go, you can have the part and anything you want".

(I'll hold you to this, fucker)

\- "I guess, but I don't know what to do"

"I'll show you everything". He went back to my dick and started licking my asshole with such dedication, if he knew he was far from being my first... or second... or 20th.

"Here, sit on my dick, it will be easier for you"

I made some deliberately clumsy attempts, doing a whole production of it, he really thought I was an innocent virgin being deflowered. I was making some grimaces and pretending to be in pain. I mean, I am no size queen but this guy was just average, he wasn't hurting me.

\- "Oh Jeff, it hurts"

"It will be ok baby, you're doing good" He kissed me almost chastely.

I kept going up and down on his dick, moaning. Finally he laid me on my back and started fucking me more intensely. I was whimpering and shaking my head.

"Oh, you feel so good, baby, I'm almost there"

This was my queue, so I gave in to the sensation in my ass and came without touching my cock. This drove him insane and he pulled out, giving me what felt like an entire bath with his sperm.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" I thought he was going to pass out.

He was panting and looking satisfied, so I started sniffling.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

\- "What we did, I shouldn't have, my dad will kill me if he finds out... I'm scared and I don't even have a job"

"First, he doesn't have to find out and second, you got the job, baby, it's all yours"

\- "Really? Oh, Jeff, I think I love you!"

He looked at me and kissed me.

"I think I love you too, baby! I'll make sure you get the same salary and screen time as the lead, or more if possible, you deserve it"

I kissed him back, I should get an Oscar or at least an Emmy for this performance!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Tyler get used to their new lifestyles

(Dylan O)

I woke up with Jeff snoring next to me, the things I have to put up with! I went to the bathroom to clean up the cum up my ass and brush my teeth.

I played hard to get and made up excuses to not have sex with him after the last audition, until he showed up at my house with the contracts stating everything he promised. Nice salary and good storylines. I also told him I couldn't go to his place because there was no bus, so he took me to the BMW dealership and got me a sweet X3, he said an angel like me was not meant to ride the bus, which I completely agree! We also went shopping for clothes and watches. I could definitely get used to this.

Unfortunately, that meant I was out of excuses so I had to sleep with him... it was ok, as long as I keep getting fancy gifts and dinners.

Soon came the first day of filming, I met all the other members of the cast. I don't think I ever saw so many good looking people together. Almost everyone is a 10. Few exceptions like the coach, such a missed opportunity to have a muscled hunk! Speaking of which, I almost drooled when I met Tyler Hoechlin. He's so hot! I need to fuck with him, one way or another... There was another Tyler, playing the lead, not bad looking and we're supposed to be best friends. He seemed a bit awkward, like a dog that you just reprimanded. But then, when we filmed the first scene and he took off his shirt, I knew why Jeff hired him, he definitely can be my friend, if you know what I mean.

The girls were ok, actually the cast seemed tailored to appeal to the female and gay audience, I suppose they're not expecting a lot of straight guys watching the show. Holland was the girl I heard before talking about the pervy producers, so I guess she made the "cut". Crystal was actually beautiful and I got a bit jealous of the looks she was getting from both Tylers, specially Hoechlin. There was this Colton guy as well, it was funny because my gaydar went off like crazy while he was pretending to be interested in what Holland was saying but eyeing the other guys asses.

Soon it was time to go home and Jeff said he wanted to show me off with his friends. I was like, no way, I'm not wearing anything nice, so we stopped at Armani and I got a new outfit. Time to be the trophy wife!

\---

(Tyler P)

I showed up the first day and met the rest of the cast, most of them were nice. I felt intimidated by some of the older guys and then the director came and took me aside, put his hand inside my pants, fingered my hole and told me he wanted me to be at his house when the filming was done. I was definitely spacing out the rest of the day, thinking about what would happen at night.

I read the script and I was supposed to be shirtless a lot of the time. The contract, which I read later, also said I would need to exercise and keep my physical shape or improve it and not to gain any weight unless it was muscle! There went any dreams of having pizza.

Dylan, who played my best friend, was kind of puzzling, he was cool most of the time, but he seemed way too interested in hanging around whenever we took our shirts off. Colton not only played an asshole, but he seemed to be one for real, he didn't hang out with us unless Tyler Hoechlin was around.

At least the girl playing my love interest was really cute, I was hoping we could hook up some time.

The day went by quickly and one of the assistants came up to me to tell me that there would be a car waiting for me to take me to the director's house. He patted my back, as if letting me know that he knew what was going to happen. It was extremely humiliating.

I went to the car and after a while we arrived at the house. I was told by the guy who opened the door to go to a bedroom upstairs and wait. I followed the directions and went into a room with a large bed and a standing mirror. I sat on the bed for a while and then the same guy came in and told me to go into the bathroom. He gave me some stuff and told me I was supposed to clean up my ass and insert this object, which I later came to know as a butt plug. And I thought that I was humiliated before.

I spent some time doing what I was told and didn't know whether I was supposed to get dressed again or not. I stayed wearing a towel only and tried sitting but the plug felt odd, so I ended up standing up for a while.

The director finally arrived and entered the room.

"Hi Tyler, I'm glad to see you here"

I just nodded, thinking that I didn't really have a choice.

"Did you clean up like you were told?"

\- "Yes..."

"Good boy, ok now lose the towel, I've been dying all day to see all of you up close"

I dropped the towel as commanded and looked down.

"You got a nice body, we made a good decision"

He stood behind me and made me turn around to look at myself in the mirror. He started running his hands over my chest and arms, then my face.

"You got a cute face, your eyelashes are large and curly like a sweet teen heartthrob should have to make girls wet... nice thick cocksucking lips... those are for men like me to enjoy", he said while sliding his finger over my lips.

"Defined jawline and a thick mob of hair for teens to think about messing with it while getting fucked by you in their wet dreams..."

"These sweet little tits with the tiniest nipples, this is my favorite feature", he cupped my pecs and pinched my nipples and I was already feeling his boner poking my butt through his pants.

"The slim waist, not too much of a six pack but that's ok, it helps you to look younger. Raise your arms and put your hands behind your head". He sniffed my armpits and touched the hair.

"You're naturally smooth and have little hair all over, even down here, I don't want you to shave your body hair"

"We get to the good parts now, cute little dick and smooth balls to suck on". I didn't think my dick was little, I mean, I was not going to win a contest, but I never had complaints and it looked normal for my height.

"And then... this... the first prize winner, prime bubble boy-ass... this is what got you this job, baby"

He took out the plug and started using his finger instead.

"This is your sweet pussy, for men to enjoy. You should enjoy it too, we want you to love getting fucked"

\- "No, I don't like it"

He licked my ear, "You will learn"

He took off his clothes and he was still behind me, touching my body.

"The legs are slim but toned, I will have someone train you to improve your body"

I felt the large head of his cock poking at my hole.

"What's this? You have a visitor, you should welcome him"

I didn't know what to say or do. I tried to relax my hole a bit and I felt more pressure.

"Your ass is really tight, I love it". He was the second guy to touch it and really my first time being fully aware of what was happening.

I felt the head going in with a push and I yelled. It felt too weird, like I was going to take a crap and then in reverse. I was sweating and swearing.

\- "Oh, fuck, please take it out!"

Instead he kept pushing.

\- "Aaaagh!"

"Watch yourself in the mirror, you're just a toy for men to fuck, a whore"

\- "No, that's not... aaagh!"

"Concentrate on your hole, opening for my cock, being stretched"

By then, the whole thing was inside me, he put his arms around my waist and chest possessively while he slid his dick in and out. I hadn't seen it yet but it felt huge.

\- "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean why? First, because I can. Second, because we're paying you to use you. A lot of money"

\- "I didn't want this"

"You wanted the fame and the money just because you're pretty? That's not how this works"

He dicked me for a while and then pulled out.

"Get on the bed and open your mouth"

He made me suck his dick and I finally saw it, it was bigger than Jeff's. It was disgusting, straight from my asshole to my mouth.

"I wish I had taken your cherry, but Jeff got you first, but it's still super tight and delicious"

"Get on all fours and keep looking at the mirror, I want you to get used to men fucking your ass"

He took me doggy style, it didn't get any easier to take that huge cock. I felt his balls slapping my ass with each thrust.

"Such a sweet boypussy, our clients will be so happy"

(Clients? What the fuck! No!)

I was moaning and groaning, I didn't think my hole would ever be the same again. I heard about pillow biters before, but I never really thought about what it would feel in reality, I wanted to bite something. I was clutching the bedspread while the fuck got more intense.

He jerked my dick while he fucked me, until he made me cum.

"Your cunt is squeezing my cock! I'm going to cum in your ass, almost there!"

"Oh oh, fuuuuuuccckkk!! Yeeaaahhh!!"

He drove into me even harder, I thought he was going to push me off the bed.

"That was fucking great, clean my cock now". He made me suck his dick again.

"The driver can take you home now, see you on set tomorrow"

I started getting dressed, wondering what did I get myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colton Haynes has an assignment and meets new friends

(Colton H)

I hate those stupid bitches! I just don't even understand. I'm looking in the mirror and all I see is perfection... I have a perfect face, cheekbones, square jawline, my fucking chin is perfect, I have full lips, blue eyes, my body is amazing, my skin is flawless, my ass is tight, goddammit!

I was promised the fucking lead and then that asshole Jeff stabs me in the back and gives it to that stupid punk Tyler. Not only that, but he makes that other idiotic kid his boyfriend and I have to take most of the nasty jobs by myself!

*Slams fist on the table*

I don't even know what I am doing wrong. I still remember having to suck Bruce Webber's cock and letting him pop my cherry so I could be a famous model. I sucked so many dicks and got fucked so many times by lying losers. I finally got some tv roles and this was going to be my big break after that failed Gates show, but no, they had to get a nobody...

I have to catch my flight to NYC, at least I got first class this time. Hopefully the clients will be important and get me something better than this. I think I heard one of them is a VP at NBC.

-

I couldn't even sleep during the flight, I keep thinking how wrong everything is now... I saw a driver holding a sign with my name. Nice limo, these guys are definitely loaded. All I was told was that this is some kind of bachelor party. The driver gave me a bag, I don't know if I'm supposed to change in the car...

I'm pondering this and the limo is still not moving, I was about to ask the driver what was up when the door opens and some kid comes in. Definitely easy on the eyes, even looks familiar.

\- "I think you got the wrong car"

"Oh really? I hope not.. Hey mister, is this the car?"

(What the fuck is happening?)

"Hey, he says this is the right car. Do I know you? I think I've seen you on a show"

\- "If you really must know, yes, I work on Teen Wolf"

"Oh, cool, I'm on a show too, the Vampire Diaries!"

\- "Oh, are you? Yeah, I've seen that show, remind me who do you play?"

"I'm Steve, Steve R McQueen, I play Elena's brother. What's your name?"

\- "Colton... Haynes..."

"Nice to meet you, so are you going to the party too?"

(I can not believe this! Now not even some dumb kid steals my show, another one steals my party! Am I not good enough to be the only attraction? Fuck! Fuck!)

\- "Yes... I am... Do you know what will happen at the party?"

"Yeah... my dad taught me about the family business since I was 15"

Now I was speechless, but then again, I had seen worse.

"Holy crap, I just googled you and guess what! We're twins!"

\- "What do you mean we're twins?"

"We were born on the same day!"

He was so happy and goofy, I was actually starting to like him and he was making me forget my grumpiness from earlier.

\- "You're joking, come on"

"No way, here, see my license"

\- "Well, I'll be damned, it's true, we're twins"

He stared at me smiling and for a moment, I felt chills.

"So, do you wanna give me some brotherly love?"

\- "I, uh, what?"

He rubbed my bulge and started opening my pants.

"Let's see who's the big bro and who's the little bro!"

\- "Are you insane?" I slapped his hand.

"Oh, come on, we'll see each other soon anyway"

\- "Who knows, we don't really know what they will want us to do"

"True, but if not then let's get together later, I want to check you out, I never had a twin"

\- "You're so silly!"

"And you're too serious, come on, give me at least a little kiss"

I had to admit he was super cute, and his hair looked like I just wanted to mess it while we fucked like rabbits, so I gave in and kissed him. We made out for a couple of minutes, but suddenly the limo stopped.

\- "Looks like we're there"

"I guess, damn, when it was getting hot... and hard"

We both had boners and we laughed.

"Please follow me", said the driver.

-

We went up to the top floor, the view of Central Park was amazing. Holy fuck, I should be living this life! Not struggling to pay car, rent and food. I was getting angry again, when Steven grabbed my hand. He just looked at me with his twinkly eyes and I totally melted. He should be going places, but it seems we're in the same position for now, I guess we ARE twins.

We followed someone from the service to a room and were told to change and wait. A guy was there and he was gigantic compared to me. I totally knew him from HBO.

\- "Uh, hi... are you here for the party too?"

"Yep, what's up guys?"

"Hey, aren't you from True Blood?" Steven asked.

"That's right, name's Mehcad"

\- "Nice to meet you"

He stood up and we shook his hand. My jaw just dropped, he was already in "costume". By costume, I mean a tiny translucent bikini that barely contained his huge dick and balls. He also rubbed oil on his whole body so he was glistening. Steven was also impressed judging by his shocked expression and instant boner. I almost got jealous, but then, who would look at that guy and not feel horned up?

"Hey guys, my eyes are up here" he laughed.

"Holy crap! You have a true BBC!"

\- "Steven!"

"Sorry, sorry, but it's true", he giggled.

"I know, happy to see you appreciate it! You probably have similar outfits in your bags, you should get ready, I think we're about to get called. I arrived like 30 minutes ago and heard the party is already underway"

\- "Um, is there somewhere we can change?"

"The thing is see through, so why bother, I'll see your whole junk through it anyway"

He was halfway through that sentence when Steven was already naked. I guess I was the only prude one.

"Not bad, you're a cute dude, for a white guy, I mean"

Steven laughed and turned around. Mehcad whistled.

"Now that's a hot bubble butt! Hope we get to play together tonight!"

I was feeling really jealous now, both of Mehcad wanting to fuck Steven and that they were not paying the least amount of attention to me.

"What about you, pretty boy? Gonna show us what you got?"

\- "Sure, I mean, I'm not in your leagues of cock and ass". I said, dejectedly.

"Looks pretty good to me", said Steven with a wink.

"Yeah, I would totally hit that", Mehcad replied and grabbed my ass.

\- "Alright, alright you pervs", I said, feeling better.

The guy from before came back and told us to come with him. We were taken to a large entertainment room that had a bunch of large screens showing music videos and there were about a dozen guys that looked between early 30s to late 40s. Most had drinks and cigars and were wearing expensive clothes and watches.

"Alright, looks like the entertainment is here!"

The guy who looked to be the oldest in the room and owner of the place came to us and made each one of us spin around and show our bodies to them, they were applauding and hooting. We were told to dance and mingle.

We each took a group and went through the usual gropes and kisses. A couple of them were fingering me and Steven. Mehcad told them he was a top and wouldn't let them near his ass. I had to admit it was a shame as it was a work of art.

After a while, they said the youngest looking guy was going to get married the following weekend, so we had to give him lap dances and be extra attentive to him. While I was sitting on his lap and he was fingering me and groping my ass, he mentioned he was going to marry the daughter of one of Warner Bros top executives. I told him basically that he was too young and hot to waste himself on pussy and that he could always call me. I was being a shameless whore and I didn't care.

I then proceeded to open his pants and started blowing him in front of everyone. He was beside himself and in a few minutes he came in my mouth and everyone applauded. Then I took his hand and told him to follow me. We went to the first available room and I took off his clothes and he got hard again, he was kissing me and I sat on his cock and started riding him. He came again in my ass and we were resting when another guy came in and asked the groom to be if he was done. He said yes and he took off his clothes and I had to start over, sucking dick and getting fucked. Eventually other guys came in and I had a dick in my mouth while another one was fucking me from behind.

We went back outside to the main room and I saw Steven on his back getting fucked by the apartment owner, our "client". Mehcad was fucking one of the other guys while another was behind him licking his ass and balls. I guess he was ok with getting rimmed.

Steven and I kept getting fucked for several hours, at some point I was told to lie on top of him and Mehcad took turns fucking our holes while the group watched and clapped. I took the opportunity to make out with Steven and we both loved Mehcad's huge dick. After he creampied both our holes, the groom was made to lick them clean. Everyone was still crazy horny, high and drunk.

I got the chance to rim Mehcad while Steven blew him and then we switched. Then we kissed again for the other guys to enjoy the show and we flip-fucked, Steven's hole was amazing even after getting fucked by all those guys. His dick felt great in my ass too.

Finally, everyone in the group was tired or passed out, they went to bed and we were given rooms as well to rest. We showered together and I sat with Steven for a while, he was drinking some milk and eating cookies in the kitchen, I drank some tea. He had this nostalgic look now.

\- "Hey little bro, are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean 'little bro', my dick is bigger than yours! I'm also taller"

\- "I know, but you're so cute, you have to be my little bro"

"Okay big bro, as you wish"

I kissed him softly on the lips.

\- "Seriously, though, are you ok? You seem sad"

"It's nothing, really. Sometimes I just wish I had a regular life, you know? no press, no agents, no pressure or fake people, no whoring around..."

\- "I know what you mean..."

"But then, I want the fame and the money too, am I a bad person?"

\- "I don't think so, I feel the same way"

We walked together hand in hand and went into one of the rooms.

"Just hold me until I fall asleep, will you, big bro?"

\- "Of course, little bro"

We laid together, me spooning him. I was sexually spent, so I couldn't get hard even if I my dick was touching his amazing ass. I kissed his cheek and we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(Dylan O)

\- "I hate you, leave me alone!"

I went into the master room at Jeff's and slammed the door.

"Sweetie, please hear me out. I'll buy you anything you want"

Aren't those the magic words? Anyway, I didn't answer him and locked the door, I was going to take a good nap and let him think how to get on my good side. I was anything but mad, really, but he had to think otherwise.

What happened was that we were having breakfast and he suddenly told me he needed to ask me something very important. I thought, shit, he's going to propose... so soon?

Turns out that wasn't the question. He told me that a lot of the money came from fulfilling some "special requests", namely porn scenes where the participants were famous tv and movie actors and actresses. The mega-rich paid for this exclusive content and the producers and directors had to make it happen. And someone wanted a video with me in it! I was a little bit shocked, also intrigued and flattered, but he didn't need to know that. I acted offended, I was supposed to be this almost virgin naive young man!

\- "I thought you loved me, you want me to be a whore for someone else?"

"Baby, my angel, I really do, I don't want to share you with anyone, but this comes from really up above, I can't say no"

I cried softly, didn't say anything else, I knew it would really make him feel guilty.

\- "I gave you my virginity"

"Sweetie, please, I'll try to keep you out of this, you really don't know what else goes on"

\- "Tell me then"

"No baby, it's too ugly"

\- "You don't even trust me, you think I'm a stupid kid?"

I threw my glass to the floor, making a mess.

\- "I should go home, you don't even love me enough"

I ran up the stairs and he ran after me.

-

After my nap, I opened the door and he wasn't there. Where the hell is this bitch, maybe I went too far, dammit.

I was not upset before, but now I was, so I went back upstairs to start packing my bags. I was not going to let this guy think he could just order me around.

I was halfway done when he came back.

"Hey, where are you going?"

\- "I'm going back home, you obviously don't care enough about me"

"Baby, that's not it, I told you this is out of my hands"

\- "Still, you left without caring if I was upset, so I guess you won't mind if I'm here or not"

"Angel... stop and listen"

\- "No, I'm leaving"

"You need to see something first"

\- "What is it? I need to go home now"

"Look at this"

It was a small box with a bow. My heart skipped a beat, he wouldn't, would he?

"Open it"

\- "What is this?"

"Just open it"

I opened the box and saw a key with the familiar horse logo.

\- "Is this for me?"

"Yes baby, I want you to be happy and forgive me"

I wanted to jump up and down but I needed to be cool.

\- "I guess I can think about it..."

"Come on, little one, let's go see your new car"

He extended his hand and I took it, we walked outside. It was a beautiful, silver 911 convertible.

He put his arms around me.

"So, do you forgive me, baby?"

\- "I will, on one condition"

"Okay, what is it?"

\- "I want to know everything"

He kissed me on the lips.

"Okay... let's go inside"

\---

(Tyler P)

I've been getting fucked pretty much everyday by the three directors of the show. I tried to talk to Colton about it but he brushed me off, I don't think he likes me much. I don't really know why, I've only been nice to him. Dylan, on the other hand, seems to be too close to Jeff, I didn't want to be nosy and ask him directly. I feel so confused.

We had a long day of filming, mainly fight scenes, so I was all dirty and wanted to go home. Jeff called me to his office. What does he want now?

"Tyler, it's time for you to start fulfilling some of your contract obligations"

\- "What obligations? Are you talking about going to the directors' houses and sleeping with them? Why do I have to do that?"

"Oh, have you? I actually didn't know... but anyway, that's not what I want you to do now"

\- "Do I have to go to your place?"

"No, stop interrupting me, ok? You're pretty but too dumb... There is a special scene you need to film tonight. There's no script, Russell will be directing and telling you what to do. You better not disappoint me"

\- "Ok, ok"

"Take this envelope, this time I will pay you in advance for the scene"

\- "I don't understand anything"

"Jeez... it doesn't surprise me. Tyler, special requests like this one get you a nice bonus, say thank you"

\- "Ok, sorry... Thank you"

"Now go back to the set and do everything they tell you"

I felt hurt he called me dumb, I guess I wasn't as smart as Dylan, but I wasn't dumb!

-

I arrived at the set of my bedroom and speaking of the devil, Dylan was there. But there was no crew, only one camera man and the director.

"Tyler, did Jeff talk to you?"

\- "Yeah.. he said we had to film a special scene and to follow your instructions"

"That's good, guys, take these pills to begin"

He gave me a blue pill and some water to swallow it. I doubted, but I didn't want to disobey.

"Good boy. Ok, John here will be filming"

"Let's get you guys in the frame, I will direct you through your ear pieces and refer to your characters"

"Okay, Scott and Stiles enter the bedroom. Stiles is helping Scott who seems tired after a fight, Scott has his arm around Stiles for support"

"Scott drops on the bed and Stiles helps him take off his shoes and starts massaging his shoulders"

"Nice and slow, Stiles helps Scott take off his shirt"

\- "Wait, what? We don't have that kind of interaction on the show"

"Tyler, this is not for the show! Ok, get it in your dumb brain"

Dylan whispered in my ear, "It's porn, silly"

It finally dawned on me, Dylan was probably on the same contract as I was and he likely had been getting fucked by Jeff like I was!

I let Dylan massage my shoulders and back, he had small hands so it felt like a girl was doing it.

"Alright, Scott turns around and before Stiles can continue, he mentions he will take a shower"

"Scott gets undressed in the room and leaves his clothes on the floor, he goes into the shower"

"John will follow you and film your shower, I want you to play with your dick and get it hard in the shower, John I want closeups of his dick and ass"

I was really embarrassed to get naked in front of all these guys but I had no choice.

"Ok, Scott, I want you to dry yourself and put a towel around your waist. John, come back to the room, I want you to film Stiles getting Scott's dirty briefs from the discarded pile of clothes and sniff them while rubbing his dick through his pants"

"Scott comes out and sees Stiles sniffing his undies, he's shocked but he's hard and horny so he drops the towel and approaches Stiles"

"Stiles, you drop to your knees in front of Scott and start sucking Scott's dick, nice and slow, I want you to look up to him with your big eyes and mouth full of cock"

"Scott you're getting your best friend to suck on your dick, I want you to look awed by the feelings, put your hand behind his head and guide it"

I wasn't really faking my reactions, though, his mouth felt amazing and I was both shocked and excited.

"Good, Stiles, try to deep throat him. John, get a shot from below, I want to see the full shaft go inside and out of his mouth"

"Nice, now Scott lies on the bed and Stiles keeps sucking his dick, then moves to his balls and taint... then I want you to push his legs up and eat out his asshole"

His tongue felt great, it was different from before, when the other guys have been too aggressive. Dylan seemed to know what he was doing, he was making love to my ass and I was loving it.

"Ok, Stiles, now I want you to french kiss Scott. John, get a close up of their tongues going into each others mouths"

"Good, Scott puts his hands on Stiles' ass while they kiss, and they grind their dicks together"

Dylan had a great ass for a guy so skinny. It was the first time I even saw him shirtless since he's the only young guy to never take off his shirt on the show.

"Now I want you guys to 69, Stiles sucks Scott's dick while Scott rims Stiles' hole"

I wasn't thrilled about that, but Dylan had been a sport so far, so I thought it was only fair to reciprocate. I licked his hairless hole like it was my favorite ice cream.

"John, I want some nice shots of the rimming"

"Ok, cut! Dylan put lubricant in your ass so we can get to the fucking"

I was so hard it almost hurt. I realized the pill had been viagra. I was ready to fuck whatever was in front of me.

"Ok back to the scene, I want some nice kissing and Stiles sits on Scott's cock slowly, Scott you look at Stiles with adoration, you're fucking your best friend in the world"

Oh my God, it felt great, this was my first time fucking an asshole. Dylan's ass felt so much tighter and better than my ex's cunt. She dumped me since I was broke before getting into the show, so I didn't have any fond memories. Not to mention that I always had to wear condoms with my high school hookups, this was the first hole I was fucking bare.

"Great, up and down, Stiles looks ecstatic that he's getting fucked by his love, Scott"

"Now Scott pushes Stiles to lay on his back and gets Stiles' legs onto his shoulders"

"Scott, I want to see you pound Stiles, deep and long strokes with your cock. Balls deep"

"John, I want to see both their assholes in the frame and a close up of the penetration"

"Good, keep kissing, boys"

"Now, Scott flips Stiles and fucks him doggy style"

"That's great, when you're ready to cum I want to pull out and spurt on his hole, try to aim as good as you possibly can"

I fucked him for a few more minutes and then I came so hard I saw stars.

"Hot, now shove your cock back in"

It was amazing, my dick was still hard but sensitive so his ass felt hotter than before. I was shaking while I kept fucking Dylan. Instinctively I reached for his mouth to kiss him.

"Great, now Stiles jerks his dick until he explodes, Scott opens his mouth to catch his cum and swallows it"

I was a bit taken aback but I've had those other guys come into my mouth, so why not Dylan. When he came, I licked his dickhead and then we kissed again, swapping his cum. We cuddled for a few minutes, even after the director yelled cut.

"Good work, boys, Dylan you're done. Tyler, your second partner is coming, stay here"

\- "What the fuck?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

(Tyler P)

Dylan left and I was naked on the set of my bedroom.

I was shocked and upset, another scene? I hoped at least it would be with Crystal, my girlfriend on the show. She would rub my dick through my pants every time we had a scene together, but when I asked her out she shut me down... apparently she's fucking some executive and is exclusive to him. She's just having fun making me hard, the bitch!

\- "Can we do this tomorrow? I'm tired"

"We're on a deadline, so I don't want to hear complaints from you"

"I want you to go with the flow, remember you're Scott all the time the camera is on"

\- "Ok, I get it"

The door suddenly opened and there was Linden Ashby, who played Stiles' dad.

\- "Sheriff Stilinski? What are you doing here?" I tried to cover my dick with the sheets.

"Scott! Where is Stiles?"

\- "Uh, he went home..."

"What the hell were you doing? It smells like ass, were you having sex with my son?"

\- "I, uh..."

"I knew it, are you fucking my boy? Don't lie to me"

I didn't know how to respond, the director was silent. I was trying not to look at him or the camera.

\- "I, uh..."

"You already said that"

He came up to me and yanked the sheets off my body, I was still hard thanks to the viagra.

"You have an erection". I was so embarrassed.

He grabbed me forcefully and turned me around, then inserted a finger up my hole.

"You haven't been fucked, which means you fucked my son, what do you have to say for yourself?"

\- "It just happened!"

"That is not acceptable", he produced a set of handcuffs and put them on me.

\- "Wait, what are you doing? Let me go!"

"I will not have you corrupt my boy"

\- "He started it, he was sniffing my underwear"

"How can you lie like that?"

He flipped me again and made me lie on his lap, then he actually spanked me!

\- "Ouch! No, don't do that! Let me go!"

He spanked me even harder and then stuck finger up my ass again.

"You're a bad influence for my son, I don't want to him to be like you"

\- "Let me go! This is abuse!" I screamed. 

In response, he took my dirty undies and stuffed them in my mouth.

"I'll show you abuse"

He unzipped his pants and took out a huge cock.

"You like dick, huh? you're going to get it!"

\- "Mmpffff"

He maneuvered my body and put me on the bed with my ass up in the air, my hands still handcuffed behind my back, I was resting on my chest so it was hard to move.

He teased my hole with the head of his dick, it was leaking precum and I felt the sticky fluid. Then I felt something larger and harder, I tried to look back and he had a baton. I felt the blunt end of it starting to breach my hole, it was too much.

\- "Mmmppffffff! Mmmppffff!"

"See Scott, that's what happens to bad boys, but don't worry, I'm not going to fuck you with the baton"

I felt relief when he withdrew it from my hole.

"Only with this!"

He penetrated my ass with his large cock and it took the air out of me in surprise, I tried to scream again, but I couldn't even make a sound.

"You do have a sweet hole, I should recommend Stiles to fuck you"

"Great performance, Linden!" The director started speaking again.

"You too, Tyler, you're doing great"

"John, I want to see a good shot of the Sheriff's cock going into Scott"

"Get the camera under Scott so we can see his tiny hole being stretched"

"Sheriff, pull out completely and let's see his hole close back, then your dick going back in"

"Enjoy his ass, Scott I want to hear more moaning"

"Now turn him around, open his legs wide and plunge that cock back inside"

\- "Mmpffff"

"Molest those tiny titties, Sheriff.. I see his toes curling, nice"

"Hot, deep long strokes, slow down for the camera"

"John, get a good shot of Scott's hard dick bouncing while the Sheriff pounds his hole"

"Find his prostrate and really hit it"

"Sweet, you found it, his dick is jumping harder!"

"John, it looks like Scott's going to cum, do not miss it"

"Oh, yeah, look at that, he's cumming!"

\- "Mmmppffffff! Mmmppffff!"

"Take the undies out of his mouth, Sheriff, I want you to see your tongue up to his throat"

"When you cum, pull out and cream his hole"

"John, be ready!"

"Here it comes!!"

\- "Uuuh, uuuh"

"Aaaaah, fuuuuuckkk!!!!"

"Sheriff, stick all your cum back inside his hole"

"Now make him clean your cock with his tongue"

"Great scene, guys! Linden, good work!"

"John, remove his handcuffs and feel free to get rid of your boner with him"

I was weak and recovering my breath, the camera guy jumped onto the bed, he put my feet on his shoulders and started fucking me and I could do nothing to stop him.

\- "Uh, uh, slow"

"Sorry dude, I got to bust fast and bounce... sweet ass, even if I got sloppy seconds"

"Aaaah, aaah", he came inside me.

He pulled out, took off the handcuffs, used my undies to clean up the cum off my abs and pocketed them.

"Got a souvenir, thanks for the fuck!"

The director came back.

"Tyler, take a shower and get ready. We're going to my house... after these scenes, I need to fuck your ass"

\---

(Dylan O)

Oh fuck, that was a great cum! I'm totally drenched!

I finished editing and jerking off to Tyler's porn scenes, which Jeff will send later over a secure connection. I gave him the ideas for both scenes, so I'm happy to see how they turned out. He didn't want to do the Sheriff scene but I convinced him.

He told me about one more request, so I will have to make sure he hears my suggestions.

Anyway, off to shower and take my new car for a spin to the beach!

\---

TBC


End file.
